Why? Why Oh Why Me!
by iEmmazing
Summary: When Edward goes hunting, Bella is left with Emmet, Jasper, Alice & Rosalie. But what will happen? A Cullen style game of Truth OR Dare! This is my first fan-fic, please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fan-fic, and I hope you like it! I will be writing the next chapter tomorrow, because I have got to finish some homework now! Please: Review (PLEASE! It's like candy for a baby for fan-fic writers!), Favourite & Story Alert!!!**

**Emzy:)**

Why? Why Oh Why Me!?!

Bella's Point Of View: Chapter 1

Edward had gone hunting again so I was stuck here with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. We were all watching Dora The Explorer (because Emmett has some weird fetish with it).

"Emmett, PLEASE can we change the channel or do SOMETHING interesting!" I exclaimed, as I was bored to hell of Dora and her rubbish life.

"Okay… but we have to play Truth Or Dare: Cullen Style!" Emmett replied, knowing that something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah, we might as well make this interesting while Prudeward is out hunting" Japer said looking at us, ignoring whatever Alice was talking about.

"Okay! But there has to be rules: 1. We must each pick one Truth AND one Dare Dares that can get us in jail" I replied

"And 3. Lets have A LOT of fun!" Rose said, wanting to make this so that I would have to do something VERY embarrassing.

There were 4 'Fine, OK Emmett's!'.

"Now, who to pick first… I pick… Bella!" Emmet boomed loudly, "So, Truth or Dare."

"Umm… I pick… Truth" Now I'm REALLY nervous.

"Hell Yeah! Okay... Have you ever...

**A/N: OOH! Cliffie! I know, I'll get the next chapter in the next few days, I promise!!!**

**Emzy:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Why? Why Oh Why Me!?!

**A/N: So heyy guys! I can't update for a few days cos I got a bucket load of homework! More to come I PROMISE!**

**Emzy:)**

Chapter 2:

Emmett Point Of View

Oh yeah! Bella picked truth! This is gonna be fun!

"Ooh! You will never forget a truth from Emmett, EVER" Jasper said evilly.

My smile spread across my face as this game of Truth or Dare was going to be the best game ever! Plus no Prude-ward to act like Carlisle!

"Okay, your truth is… How did you get the dog to spill 'the beans' about our little secret?" I asked with anticipation.

Bella Point Of View

I sat with 4 pairs of eyes watching my EVERY move.

"So, come on Bells. How did you get the mutt to spill? Did you sleep with him or something?" Rosalie added with a lot of sarcasm.

"Rose, FYI I did not sleep with him! I flirted" I can't believe I just said that to my soon-to-be family that I flirted with their worst enemy!

"Alright Bella! So what did you say!" Emmett asked with slight confusion, and he was on the edge of his seat.

"What you said doesn't matter, it's what you wore!" A typical Alice response.

Rosalie looked disappointed, I always knew she hated Jacob but why disappointment? Jasper looked very confused, probably a result of all the emotions flying around the room.

I finally stood up and said "Alright, enough is enough! Edward is my fiancé, and your brother! Can't you give me a little privacy?" I was angry and it showed.

"Sorry Bella, but you said you would play, so who are you going to choose?" Jasper finally said after he calmed down from Roses emotions.

"I choose Rosalie"

Rosalie Point Of View

"So Truth or Dare" Alice said. I knew this was going to be bad so I braved it.

"Dare" I whispered to Bella, even though everyone else could listen.

**A/N: So please: Read&Review&Favourite :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's an update guys, soz I had a little Writer's Block, but I got it fixed! I forgot to add this story is Post-Eclipse but Pre-Breaking Dawn.  
Emzy:)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING related to Twilight :'(**

Why? Why Oh Why Me!?!

Chapter 3:

Jasper Point Of View:

I had finally calmed down from Rosalie's mixed anger, disappointment and confusion over Bella's truth.

"I choose Rosalie" Bella said, a huge wave of revenge washing over me.

"So Truth or Dare?" My pixie-wife said.

"Dare" Rosalie whispered even though we could all hear her.

Bella Point Of View:

This was going to be good. Now to get my revenge on Rosalie for hating me.

"I dare you to go to Mike Newton's house and strip in front of him!" I said with such an evil grin.

"That's absurd!" Emmett protested, trying to protect his wife.

"Unless she wants to wear the 'I'm a wuss' sash and her underwear for the next week, I suggest she does it." Alice said, who had just seen the result, which she smirked to.

"Fine I'll do it, I'm not going around in the wuss sash and my underwear for the next week." Rose said, she is deffo going to hate it!

Rosalie Point Of View:

This was torture! I had to strip in front of Mike Newton! Emmett looked mad. Even madder than when Edward changed al of the channels on all of the TV's to Nick Jr, for Emmett to 'get over' his Dora The Explorer phobia. Which resulted in replacing all of the TV's in the house, because he ripped them all to shreds.

"All right lets get this over with" I was not looking forward to this.

Emmett Point Of View:We got to Newton's house, and Rose (MY ROSE!) rang the doorbell.

"Hi Mike… I've got something for you" My Rosie said in her most seductive voice.

"Alright then, what is it?" Vile Newton said, he was looking at her all creepy like.

"This…"

She took off her top, Mike's eyes exploded! I ran towards him and punched him in the face!

"That's it Cullen, I'm calling the cops!" Mike said VERY angrily.

Mike Point Of View:

The cops took him away, but luckily I got to see Rosalie Hale topless! That's SO going on MySpace!

Bella Point Of View:

OMG! Emmett's in jail!!! :)

**A/N: So guys please: Review, Favourite and Enjoy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for no update guys! I had a serious case of writer's block! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Also I would like to thank my english teacher who gave me some confidence! Thanx!**

**Emzy:)**

Why? Why Oh Why Me?

Chapter 4:

Carlisle Point Of View:

I was at work. Again. I was nearly at the Nurses' Station, for Mrs. Wilk's test results. I got to the Nurse's Station and saw Jenny, a new Nurse who never tried to hit on me.

"Hello Jenny… I was just here for Mrs. Wilk's test results." I said in my 'professional' voice.

"Here you go Dr. Cullen" She handed me the files. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Jenny aksed "Yes, he's right here I'll just get him," She looked at me "Dr. Cullen, Charlie Swan is on the phone and he says it's quite important."

I took the phone. "Hello Charlie. What's Wrong? Is Bella Ok?" I cared about Bella like a daughter.

"Sorry to disturb you at work Carlisle. But I need to tell you. Emmett has been taken into custody."

I was embarrassed. That was an understatement, what did Emmett do now?

Mike Point Of View:

How am **I Mike Newton **in jail??? How is this happening? Now Bella will never love me, I mean she doesn't want people who get in jail. She wants pretty boys like Cullen. **Ugh!**

Emmett Point Of View:

I was sitting here in jail. Just like the 99 other times I had done so. Then Carlisle (or as I like to call him Carlizzle) showed up, and he looked mad! He walked up to the cell I was sitting in.

"Hey Carlizzle" I said, he just got madder.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! WHY would you end up in JAIL! What did you do?" Carlizzle asked, and when Carlizzle was mad, Esme got mad and I am so screwed!

"Well… you see… erm… we were playing truth or dare?" I said in a voice which Carlizzle would know that I did something wrong.

"Emmett, this is the last time I bail you out, do you understand me?!?!" He was furious now.

Bella Point Of View: At Home

I sat with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett was in jail for starting a fight on public property and it was funny! We were watching How To Look Good Naked (Rosalie and Alice LOVED Gok Wan and Jasper agreed because he didn't wan to miss in his words 'pixie lovin'). I think I hear shouting.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! YOU ARE GROUNDED, AND THAT MEANS NO CARS! NO ROSE! NO VIDEOGAMES! AND NO MORE IRRITABLE GRIZZLY UNTIL ESME OR I SAY SO, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Man Carlisle can get mad when Emmett ends up in jail

"Yes sir, Carlisle sir!" Emmett said in a VERY loud voice. Then a fuming Carlisle walked, well bashed his way through the door, followed by a ashamed Emmett.

Carlisle turned and addressed us "Alice, HOW could you let him do this? I thought I could trust you?" Alice opened her mouth to speak but Carlisle interrupted her "Don't say a word, I'm going back to the hospital and if I hear one more bad thing then EVERYTHING will be taken away. Also Alice? I know about the credit-cards below the mattress so don't try it!" There were 5 fines, and Carlisle stormed out the door.

"And in 5...4...3...2...1... And we are safe, who's ready for more?" Alice asked, with her typical enthusiasm. Jasper and Rosalie looked ready, Emmett just looked uneasy.

"Fine, but please I don't want my own dad to arrest me, so can we please keep it PG!" I said, if I was going to play, it had to be by my rules.

"Yay me!" Alice jumping up and down and clapping, why is she such a hyper-active pixie!

"OKAY! I pick Jasper, what do ya say now?" Emmett was going to make this very interesting.

"Dare, I have guts. No offence Bells" Jasper said.

"None taken" I replied, because I knew it was true.

"Okay so here's what I need you to do…

**A/N: So guys you read it, what do you think? You know what to do. REVIEW! It's like candy to a baby for me!**


End file.
